Current multi-component or multi-color molding machines used for multiple color or two shot molding inject molten material, such as plastic, utilize two or more different injection units. These special purpose injection molding machines require molds designed to accept multiple injection points which are unique to the molded part to be produced.
These multiple injection unit molding machines cannot be utilized with standard single nozzle injection molds because of their configurations. Additionally, these two-barrel or two-color injection molding machines which typically have two through holes in the stationary platen are generally under utilized, since they are limited to only molds having two sprue bushings. Standard single sprue bushing molds cannot be utilized in these special machines as they require molds that are specially designed for molding two-color, two-component parts. When the production requirement for that application is finished, these injection molding machines typically sit idle, until that requirement is again needed.